Shuffle
by babblebuzz
Summary: These are a bunch of HibaGoku drabbles based off a music challenge. 1859 hints of 8059


I decided to take a random writing challenge :D Below are the rules.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

These are the rules and I obeyed them and THIS WAS BORN! Please enjoy. I own nothing, not the music, not the people, not even Microsoft word XD

Hibari and Gokudera

Miss Bipolar- Blood on the Dance Floor (3:03)

Hibari glared at Gokudera.

Gokudera glared at Hibari.

Tsuna just stood shaking, 'this is so wrong…' Peeking over at Reborn for some sort of advice he felt slightly sad as the mafia baby gave no help.

Tsuna watched with disturbed fascination as the two tore into each other with a viciousness he had never seen between comrades. 'How had this started again?' Tsuna thought to himself.

"Oh yeah…"

An unconscious Yamamoto was slumped against the far wall.

Tsuna sighed and then 'eep'ed as the two came a little too close for a second. Leaping far away Tsuna would later be very happy he chose to leave the scene as the two turned their passion into something a bit more intimate shortly after.

Hibari's smile was positively deviant.

_The best part of fighting is the makeup sex._

With you- Nickasaur! (4:07)

Gokudera bit his lip as he stared up at the sky, 'damn bastards not back yet…'

Picking at some invisible speck of dirt on his shirt Gokudera found himself pleasantly surprised when a familiar presence sat next to the silver haired teen.

The storm teen's unoccupied hand lying next to him didn't so much as twitch as the darker haired stoic man next to him interlaced their fingers.

Looking away Gokudera smiled as his face heated up, but a bitter filling made itself known as he thought of one baseball idiot. Tensing just a bit Gokudera looked over at Hibari and suddenly felt relieved.

"Are you happy?"

Gokudera smiled, "Yeah…"

_With you_

Diet- Audition (3:20)

One silver haired teen found himself laughing harder than he had in years! Who'd have thought when he'd been forced to sign up for that stupid website for hopeless romantics by that evil sister of his he'd run into _him_ of all people!

"Is that _really _you?"

"…"

Gokudera couldn't help it; he started to laugh even harder.

"… Yes."

The _thing_ in front of him could easily take up two to three airplane seats, 'dear god what happened to him?'

A 'No fucking way!' was made out from the silver haired teen's laughter as he doubled over on himself again.

"… I'll bite you to death."

"LITERALLY!"

Beautiful Life- Ace of Base (3:36)

Pulling out of a graceful spin the oddly complimentary duo continued to wow the audience with a creative spin and graceful lift. It was rare to see two people connect so completely like they did, especially on a dance floor.

Had they really never met before?

The two men that claimed the attention of all present continued to dance to the beat of the music. Silver hair splashed and whipped around a feminine face as the cold looking darker one out of the duo smirked grabbing the other in a very deep dip.

"_Beautiful._"

No one bothered to question the two on exactly _why_ they were classically dancing at a rave.

Already Over- Red (4:24)

Hibari felt suffocated, his skin felt like it wanted to run away from him. Looking with cold eyes towards the two comfortable sharing a sushi platter Hibari felt like running away. Too bad he couldn't resist staying just a little longer.

Feeling something unfamiliar running down his face Hibari refused to tear his gaze away from the kissing couple. Gaze lingering on a certain silver haired individual Hibari felt something break.

Later that week when that same silver haired being of the most beautiful sin showed up at Hibari's door Hibari couldn't help loving him again, again and forever.

"Hayato…"

'You're _breaking _**me** _slowly_.'

The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny- Lemon Demon (3:33)

"Old Godzilla was hoppin' around Tokyo city like a big play ground…"

Tsuna started at the silver haired man as he randomly broke out into song, 'Wha…?'

"When suddenly Batman burst from the shade and hit Godzilla with a bat grenade."

Tsuna could feel an intense and persistent eye twitch take over half his face as the Namimori loving prefect started to sing along with the dynamite lover.

"Godzilla god pissed and began to attack."

"But didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq."

"Who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq-Fu."

It was official. Tsuna was never sending Gokudera and Hibari to America again.

"_When Aaron Carter came out of the blue_…"

"Who?"

Psycho Killer- Taking Heads (4:20)

Despite what everyone seemed to think, Hibari's favorite song is not the Namimori Middle School song, but one very different.

Secretly popping in an earphone Hibari quietly sang along…

"Psycho killer…"

Taking notice of his surroundings Hibari noticed some random hoodlums.

"Qu'est-ce Que c'est…"

"fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa-" Hibari pulled out his tonfas and began his _hunt_.

"Better…"

_Run run run run run run run away…_

Hibari smiled.

Flinging the blood off his choice weapon Hibari started to hum the rest quietly to himself.

Running From Your Dad- Bowling for Soup(3:37)

Soft smooth lips met those of a far more rough and demanding kind.

Until the undignified scoff of a familiar nuisance met the ears of Hayato and Kyouya.

Kyouya can still remember running from Shamal, the crazy bastard even had the same shovel from last time…

Gokudera stepped up and glared at the man in front of him.

"Shamal…"

"Gokudera he made you cry!"

Gokudera just glared even harder, yeah he'd cried… from _laughing_.

"How could he get you something so preposterous!"

Gokudera remembered what he was talking about; last Christmas when Hibari was over he had taken Bianchi with him to buy Gokudera a present.

"But-"

"You're not my Dad Shamal."

"But he bought you-"

Hibari spoke up for the first time,

"_Porno DVD's and see-through underwear."_

Fear of Dying- Jack Off Jill (2:44)

"What are you afraid of?"

"…"

"I'm afraid of being bored."

"…"

"I'm afraid of losing."

"…"

"… and I'm afraid of forgetting…"

"… I am afraid of dying."

"Really?"

"…yes… at least _without you_."

The Bad Touch- The Bloodhound Gang (4:20)

Two guardians sat next to each other surfing the television for something to occupy their time. Landing on the Discovery Channel Gokudera sat the remote down and hoped they were showing something good.

Hibari felt his eyes widen fractionally as the two mammals on the screen started to **literally **bite each other to death.

Looking over at Gokudera Hibari felt horny.

The silver haired boy looked over at the darker haired one trying to figure him out.

"What?"

"We are mammals yes?"

"…yeah…"

Gokudera stared at Hibari confused, 'where is he getting at with this?'

Gokudera prides himself in not running away when Hibari gave him the look that meant he wouldn't be walking tomorrow… or the next day… or the one after that.

"_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel."_

The end.

Thank you for reading this much it started around 3 am and I stiiiiiiiiiiill haven't slept any and I have to do something in like four hours DX why do I torture myself? Well, REVIEW!

Babblebuzz


End file.
